


Shake It Out

by hellpenguin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Video Format: Streaming, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellpenguin/pseuds/hellpenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Character study of the Evil Queen/Regina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake It Out

**Author's Note:**

> I like to keep my issues strong  
> It's always darkest before the dawn  
> And I've been a fool and I've been blind  
> I can never leave the past behind  
> I can see no way, I can see no way  
> I'm always dragging that horse around

 

If you would prefer a vimeo stream, password is [daniel](http://vimeo.com/user4732611/ouatshakeitout)  
DL: [bitshare;.wmv, 53.3MB](http://bitshare.com/?f=n44pu2s1); [filefactory; .wmv; 53.38MB](http://www.filefactory.com/file/7hsrpjmdvdtp/n/OUAT_-_Shake_It_Out_-_hellpenguin_wmv)

**Author's Note:**

> Full Lyrics:  
> Regrets collect like old friends  
> Here to relive your darkest moments  
> I can see no way, I can see no way  
> And all of the ghouls come out to play
> 
> And every demon wants his pound of flesh  
> But I like to keep some things to myself  
> I like to keep my issues strong  
> It's always darkest before the dawn
> 
> And I've been a fool and I've been blind  
> I can never leave the past behind  
> I can see no way, I can see no way  
> I'm always dragging that horse around
> 
> Our love is pastured such a mournful sound  
> Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground  
> So I like to keep my issues strong  
> But it's always darkest before the dawn
> 
> Shake it out, shake it out,  
> Shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
> Shake it out, shake it out,  
> Shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
> And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
> So shake him off, oh whoa
> 
> 'Cause I am done with my graceless heart  
> So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart  
> 'Cause I like to keep my issues strong  
> It's always darkest before the dawn
> 
> Shake it out, shake it out,  
> Shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
> Shake it out, shake it out,  
> Shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
> And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
> So shake him off, oh whoa
> 
> I tried to dance with the devil on your back  
> And given half the chance would I take any of it back  
> It's a final mess but it's left me so empty  
> It's always darkest before the dawn  
> (Oh whoa, oh whoa)
> 
> And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't  
> So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my rope  
> And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope  
> It's a shot in the dark and right at my throat  
> 'Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me  
> Looking for heaven, for the devil in me  
> Well what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me
> 
> Shake it out, shake it out,  
> Shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
> Shake it out, shake it out,  
> Shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
> And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
> So shake him off, oh whoa


End file.
